1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to monitoring systems and, particularly, to a monitoring system with input and output devices.
2. Description of Related Art
In a monitoring or alarm system, input devices input detection signals from sensors to a controller, and output devices output motion signals from the controller to alarms. Generally, the input devices and output devices are integrated into the monitoring system and the number of input and output devices is fixed. As a result, it is inconvenient to modify such a monitoring system to extend its input and output capability.